Obama's Quest
by Joedain
Summary: Obama, everyone's favourite world leader embarks on an epic adventure in search for the ones who crossed his path. He learns his true power and has to deal with many problems, involving politics, Israel, Shulk, Robots, and much more.


_**Obama's Quest: Obombanation**_

It was a regular sunny day in Washington, all was good and quiet. Until Obama's morning alarms went off, the groovy beats of his jukebox had him launched out of bed in no time.

"Man, it sure is great being the most handsome break-dancer around," Obama said, whilst smiling to himself in the mirror, his pristine white teeth shining with the light of a thousand suns. Before anyone knew it, the dapper man had thrown on his jacket and straightened his tie, he was ready! He went outside and felt a shivery breeze from the early morning winds.

"Oh right, I forgot something! My pants!" Obama embarrassingly sprinted past Michelle and the dog, into his dress room. After strapping his seductive hips with his belt and zipping up his grey, designer, trousers, he walked outside once again.

"Ah, it's much better this time," His voice was cheerful and energetic, for he was prepared for the day to come. There in front of him stood his microphone and stool, where he was to give his speech. The crowd went wild for this well-loved president once showed his charming face.

"My fellow Americans, today you voted for change, you voted for a man who could bring back economic and social equality, you voted for none other than me, and I will make sure that your decision to vote for a better United States will not go in vain!" He stuttered slightly and took a sip out of his trusty, stainless steel, water bottle and continued. "No matter what challenges we the people have to face in our life, I will promise you that for no longer will evil bureaucrats rule with nation, we will rise together and seize our des-"

"Kabooooom!" From right behind him, a massive explosion ripped through the White House, killing his family and all he holds dear!

"Noo!" Barack Obama swerves through the shrapnel created from the explosion and runs over to the now dying Michelle, and wraps his arms around her, shaking for a response.

"Obama, my dear, I have something to tell you…" Michelle struggled to pronounce every syllable.

"What!? What is it, my love!?" He urgently replied.

"The man behind this disaster is none other than your dear friend… Ben Ne-" Despite her attempts to speak, just before she could finish what she was going to say, her last breath escaped her, and she was cold, without life.

"Nooo, this can't be! Michelle!? Micheeeellllllllllleeeee!?" His tears were salty and full of his regrets, he would miss his loved one dearly, but now was not the time for woes, and he knew to focus on the task at hand.

"You sick bastards!" Obama cried, but before he knew it, he was surrounded by a group of twenty seven armed men. They attacked immediately, without mercy, their shots were relentless and unforgiving, but not as unforgiving and brutal as Obama's dance moves! He broke down to the floor and moved to the beat of the explosions of gun powders, with every shot thrown, his limbs juked away, and he managed to outlast them unscathed. They were out of ammo, but this didn't stop them! One of the thugs tossed a grenade right towards Obama's face, but his lightning fast reflexes were too much for the knave, he caught it and gave it a light kiss and threw it back. The sheer power of Obama's arms were too much, and the grenade pierced right through this criminal's skull, but it wasn't over! The grenade bounced off of the debris behind him and crushed another terrorist. This handheld bomb bounced a twenty four more times, killing the same amount of men! The corpses of twenty-six men lie there, lifeless and as the grenade rolled over to the final one's feet, it finally exploded, finishing the battle.

Obama stood there, regaining his breaths and gazing forwards toward winds gusting past him, blowing over the ruins of Washington like a sheet of death being pulled over by a sweet loving mother, kissing the dead citizens goodnight.

"Who could be behind all of this madness?" he pondered to himself. "Who could possibly be this 'Ben' guy that she was talking about?" Obama decided that he would track down this man that hired these masked men to destroy him and his nation, no matter what the cost, but before he could decided what to do, an incoming nuclear missile had pierced through the thunder clouds and was headed right towards him!

"No! This can't be! I have to save my country!" Obama knew what he had to do. His boots were secretly NASA Rocket Boots, invented after he decided to increase funding in the space department. "I am Barack Obama, and I will not let my nation me killed off by an evil thug lord!" He shouted with pride and determination. His rocket boots were activated and he flew up into the air up to the missile! He push against the head of the missile, but the missile was too heavy and powerful! "Rocket boots, activate Obama mode!" The dial of the rockets boots went to the right, from 'Maximum Power' to 'Obama'. His boots were now so powerful, and Obama's rippling muscles were so burly and strong, he pushed the nuclear missile all the way into orbit, piercing through the atmosphere like a sword through leather. "I am Barack Obama, I stand to protect my people, and I will not let you pass!" The timer of the missile was running out, there was only ten seconds until the missile was going to blow up! Obama gave one final blast from his rocket boots and left the sphere of the Earth, but he couldn't get out in time.

"Michelle, I will join you soon..." Obama was not afraid of his fate. The nuclear missile exploded, looking like a bright star in the pink-grey sky of the early dawn.  
The people of the United States were saved, but they no longer had their well beloved leader, and evil was brewing across the Earth...

_They were really feeling it..._

( The End ? )


End file.
